Dungeons of the Free
by Allora22701
Summary: The Yin-Yang siblings are not normal. They live in a dungeon with weird powers, and after they leave, they will wander, free and powerful. The eldest is a whimsical enigma and the second is a dainty, wild thing. The third watches and waits, and the fourth has secrets that only the eldest knows. Then Kouen and Sinbad fall in love with the eldest. Things get complicated.
**Dungeons of the Free..**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Magi and i do not plan on updating this for a while. Than you for your consideration.**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 1**_

 _ **Discovery**_

A little boy, of age ten, felt a change in the dungeon.

It rippled and spread, screaming of the presence of intruders. He sniffed the air experimentally. His Gil-trained nose never went wrong. It smelled power, power and authority, some confusion, strange hints of blackness and void, and also a light, comfortable scent.

Turning his nose up in the air, he sniffs again, and counts the scents. There are eight. This wasn't good. The boy was not told of what he should or should not do whenever someone other than he and his siblings turned up in the dungeon.

Because it didn't happen. It hadn't happened for a long, long, time. So why now? Vigil needed to know. Vigil needed to know fast. Before these dangerous people got anywhere near his sisters, because they would definitely regret it if they did.

Not his sisters. The intruders.

The intruders would do well to go about on their merry business and stay away from this general area for as much time as it took for the boy to go warn everyone.

Too late. They were heading this way.

Scurrying out of his hiding spot and tracing the word 'APERIO' on the bark of a nearby tree, he waited impatiently for a hole to appear. Squirming into it, he let his body fall and slide through the hidden passageway, something usually only used for emergencies that they used for fun instead.

He never thought they would ever use it for the actual purpose.

* * *

A girl, of age twelve, felt a change in the dungeon.

She saw it, something dark and dissonant, and then blinding whites, and mellower yellows. Something was here.

She scrambled to pick up the flowers she had picked for the vase today, morning glories that she was going to take her time with but plans had changed.

Stuffing it into her basket, she thanked all gods that the eldest was the farthest she could be from the intruders, (wouldn't be for long) and raced towards the forest. She needed to hurry, and hurrying=magic.

The girl took in a quiet breath and said, _"PRAEVOLO!"_

Her tiny sandaled feet floated off the ground and then picked up speed, bursting into the air, her lithe body moving around thick tree trunks and branches as the flying twelve-year old went deeper and deeper into the forest.

She hoped to all god, again, that her eldest sister would not be informed of this. She would take action, and she would take action quickly. Though she saw it as rash, the eldest saw it as logical.

And that was dangerous. She whispered another spell to make the flight faster.

* * *

A girl, the age of fifteen, felt a change in the dungeon.

She heard it loud and clear, the clamoring of confused voices and hasty footfalls, even the sound of air being moved aside as their bodies moved.

It annoyed her and also confused her. She was in the middle of weaving a tapestry, a pretty one with silk that she had harvested from the Material Tree, and was nearly done, the image a blue and green orb with five half done figures in front of it.

A waste of her time- there were better things to do- but she still wished that she could go and see the outsiders, see the colors of their hair, the structures, the clothing, the culture that she was so curious of. At times, she would speak with the eldest about these things enthusiastically, both supremely interested in other peoples and other styles, but in the end, this girl was the one who crafted drawings and pieces of art.

Sometimes, the eldest would assist with storyline, her words the only ones well suited enough to accompany her drawings, and they would bind the books together, putting them in the library proudly.

That was where she was now, actually, the free time granted to them on Saturn's Day well enough time to put this together. But now she had to pause her work for _intruders_ that probably didn't even deserve her attention.

Sure, she had heard the proud trumpet calls of authority and power, but they looked like squeaky horns compared to the eldest. Folding the tapestry carefully, the girl tucked it away into one of the large shelves, tapping it with her pen to invoke a time spell to make sure that it was the exact same way and none of the thread would unravel when she got back.

It was time to deal with the invaders that had thought they could get away with messing the Yin-Yang siblings.

* * *

The 'intruders' were all warily traveling together through what they had deduced was a dungeon, when suddenly, a boy stepped out of the bushes.

Sinbad immediately drew his weapon, Kouen was already readying his djin weapon to have him sliced in two, and the others had backed away a couple steps, Alibaba falling on his butt clumsily while doing so.

"Don't slice me in half, please, I'm just here to see who you guys are." The boy said, raising his hands up frantically in a look of slight panic. They all lowered their weapons cautiously, some with hands still on hilts.

Breathing a sigh of relief, the boy continued to speak. "How did you guys get into this dungeon? This one isn't supposed to be able to be found by regular means.."

"We have no idea. Apparently, we were all transported here from different locations." Ja'far answered primly, very careful to be polite and seemingly kind to this mysterious boy who seemed to know his way around.

He was wearing strange clothing, not of Sindrian, Kou, Reim, or Parthevian origin, some weird black pants with a top v-neck with short sleeves. His feet were completely bare, and his skin looked tan.

His green eyes were comforting and kind, a brown mossy mop of hair on his head, very long and pulled into a ponytail. The boy looked so small and fragile, in no state to be fighting them at all, so most of the company lowered their guards.

The boy clapped his hands together excitedly, delighted at their plight. "YES! Sister Lila will be pleased. She has always wanted to see the outside. So which one of you is conquering the dungeon?" He looked around expectantly, and all of them came to the conclusion that the boy and others had been trapped here for a while and was waiting for someone to conquer the dungeon.

"But Sin," Ja'far hissed to his king, the golden eyed man's gaze concentrated only on the boy. "I thought we couldn't enter dungeons anymore!"

"Yes, Ja'far." Sinbad answered finally, suspicion lurking behind the pleasant disks of falsity. "We still _can't_ enter dungeons. This is probably a new type, something neither Yunan nor Judal has raised."

"Yes, Mister Sin. This is not like the other dungeons that the other Magi have created." The boy answered to their unsaid questions, and both Sindrians looked at him, surprised.

"This dungeon is.. Special. Only one can conquer it, and we believe that the _one_ is between the people here. Then the Yin-Yang siblings will be let out into the world."

"The Yin-Yang siblings?" Kouen questioned, his thirst for knowledge flaring up at all of these unknowns.

"Myself and my sisters. We are people that can change countries, change history, change destinies, change the world and war. Vigil told us we cannot reveal our faces or our identities outside of his dungeon until someone conquered him."

"Are you for real, you small idiot!? Change the world? Change histories? Who do you think you are?" Judal mocked him mercilessly, tears coming to the edge of his eyes as he laughed in total hysterics.

"I am Fahir Yin. I am the youngest. I am the fifth sense. I am-"

"Fahir, if you were planning to spill all of our secrets to some strangers you barely met, you're going to anger the eldest."

Fahir immediately snapped his mouth shut as another figure came out of the bushes. It was a girl this time, much older than the little boy, who had a scowl carved into her face and a similar enraged aura.

It vanished in an instant, though, and a very bubbly and cheerful smile appeared. "Why, hello! Are you guys travelers here? My siblings live here in this dungeon, and if you have no where else to go, I'd like to escort you to our home. We have some extra rooms."

Relief rippled through the crowd at resting, for some reason all of this mystery and the new dungeon seemed to have exhausted them. Many things in the world were just truly exhausting, after all.

Sinbad, however, did not fail to notice the girl eyeing them intensely, as if sizing them up and then chuckling under her breath. She was of petite size and structure, everything about her dainty and elegant.

However, she seemed to have a razor sharp wit and intellect that was strange for her age- maybe twelve- and also looked used to navigating past the forests here, as if she had lived here for a while.

Sinbad had never heard of people living in dungeons, since there were far too dangerous to even survive in for the time that people tried to conquer it, after all, but maybe this dungeon was different.

People who were decreed by the heavens not to step foot in a dungeon ever again had stepped foot in a dungeon, so he probably wouldn't be surprised at any more miracles.

The girl and the boy led them from the forest that they had appeared in into a denser, thicker jungle. The air suddenly got rapidly humid and hot, sweat breaking out on everyone's faces.

After a couple more minutes of walking and the intense urge to throw off all his clothes but Sinbad knowing that he would have to keep at least one shred of his dignity in front of his enemies and strangers, the girl finally stopped and pointed up.

The entire company looked up, and gasped.

The girl grinned cheerily, enjoying the look of surprise on their faces. "Welcome to Vigil's Tree Keep!"

* * *

Somewhere out in the world, a girl of seventeen felt something in her blood burn delightfully, signifying something- something big, something that would blow away her world.

She was used to the 'feelings' by now and understood what it meant- people in Vigil's dungeon!

The girl felt slightly bad for keeping many secrets from her siblings about the dungeon and also about Vigil, especially the part about 'not being able to leave' but now that people had come, she could finally tell them the truth.

It was refreshing.

The seventeen-year old took a step backward off the cliff she had been eating lunch on and fell, shouting out to the world as the air rushed by her and the world blurred, on the brink of death but also not, since she would live.

 _"AFFER MIHI DE VIGILA CARCEREM!"_

And in a blink of an eye, the falling body completely vanished, not a trace of her left except for a slight chuckle that followed her enchanted words.

* * *

 **That last part was, admittedly, a slight teaser.**

 **I bet you most of you have already guessed who she is...**

 **This is a story with a lot of people in the same room at the same time, which makes things increasingly difficult to write, BUT that won't last for long for the sole reason that the main characters are, in fact, the siblings, and the important men of the world will not stay there forever.**

 **Then we will move on to bigger places and bigger things and the plot will develop and guess what?**

 **ROMANCES AND BETRAYALS~!**

 **My favorite subject.**

 **Haha,**

 **Allora**


End file.
